Mi mejor regalo
by Helen Karlray
Summary: navidad, época de dar, pero Mori esta muy extraño... alejado de Honey, ¿por causa de un regalo?


**Mi mejor regalo**

**Disclaimer:** Ouran pertenece a Bisco Hatori

Esta es una experimento que se me ocurrió en algún momento del día, dada las fechas y demás-

Takashi X Mitsukuni, ok...no me maten

Estaban en el baile de fin de año que organiza el club Ouran, el día 22 de Diciembre

El salón a media luz y los miembros en su papel, por una sugerencia de Renge cada uno de estos personajes estaba un poco separado de los otros, inclusive los gemelos, que estaban en cada esquina del salón, lanzándose de vez en cuando miradas tiernas y lujuriosas, causando llamas MOE, combinadas con fuego yaoi...

Tamaki molestaba a Kyouya tratando de quitarle su libreta, Haruhi cerca de la mesa de comida con una mirada de ensoñación mirando toda la clase de alimentos que había, Honey comía pasteles cerca de una terraza, mientras Mori observaba el horizonte perdido en sus pensamientos.

Cada acción estaba calculada para que las clientas las disfrutaran, esta fiesta era con motivos navideños por lo que las chicas les daban presentes a los chicos, cada una lo dejaba en una mesa especial dispuesta para cada host, aunque claro a Honey se los daban personalmente dado que en la mayoría de los casos eran pasteles y dulces.

La velada trascurría sin problemas, de acuerdo al plan.

Honey comía tranquilo "¿Takashi...puedes traernos más té?...kudasai" mirándolo tiernamente mientras el alto le daba la espalda aún mirando al infinito.

"ha" gira hacia la puerta y entra sin siquiera mirar al pequeño, acomoda algunos pasteles más y una tetera en una charola, iba de regreso cuando fue interceptado por una chica, Honey vio esto pero no le tomo importancia.

'_Después de todo esta es una fiesta para dar regalos'_ continuo comiendo pastel.

Había pasado ya varios minutos, eternos para el pequeño, cuando escucho como las llamas MOE se encendían a su lado, pero él no había hecho nada, miro a las chicas y eran las fans de Mori, sorprendido giro hacia su amigo.

Mori sonreía, tenia una micro diminuta sonrisa, pero ahí estaba, esa que únicamente le había mostrado a él. Su asombro era del tamaño del mundo hasta había dejado de comer y centrando toda su atención en como la chica le entrega un pequeño paquete, demasiado pequeño comparado con los demás, el alto deja la charola, abriendo el presente con cuidado, saca una pequeña tela con un toque azul que a lo lejos no se distinguía bien, pero si se notó que el alto se alegró mucho y ahí estaba nuevamente esa sonrisa e inclusive un pequeño sonrojo, Honey estaba estático, pero casi se queda sin respiración cuando ve como su amigo atrae a la chica con su brazo, cerrando un cálido abrazo.

Las chicas se derretían, incluso las fans de los otros chicos al notar la escena.

Después de unos segundos se separan, la chica agradece con una ligera reverencia y se retira del salón, Mori deja la pequeña bolsa en su mesa junto a los demás presentes, aun con esa cálida sonrisa que a todos dejó sorprendidos.

Regresando a la mesa toma la charola y se dirige nuevamente al balcón donde ya lo esperaban sus fans, deja la charola en la mesa de Honey y nuevamente sin mirarlo camina hasta donde estaba anteriormente para contemplar de nuevo el horizonte.

La velada había concluido, los host se despedían y cada uno se dirigía a sus hogares en las limosinas, otosan y okasan en una blanca, los Hitachiin en otra negra, Haruhi se había ido sola en un auto que Tamaki había contratado y como siempre Mori y Honey juntos.

En el camino, Mori miraba por la ventana, sin tomar en cuenta lo que le decía el pequeño, lo que le causo una molestia más grande de la que ya sentía. Pasaron minutos y el moreno no le hacia caso, un "ha" o "mm" es todo lo que salía de sus labios.

Habían llegado a la casa de los Haninozuka, Takashi bajaba como siempre seguido por el pequeño, que esperaba que lo llevaran en brazos hasta su habitación, pero apenas dio unos pasos frente a su guardián, cuando este regreso al auto.

"¿Takashi?" el pequeño no entendía por qué se comportaba tan raro

"nos vemos" cerraba la puerta

"¿Takashi?..." acercándose a la ventanilla "¿no quieres pasar las noche aquí?" con ese tono infantil y dulce que tenia

"hoy no, nos vemos" el auto se perdía en el camino dejando atrás al pequeño, sin reaccionar, era tanta su sorpresa que dejo caer a su conejito.

Un día más había pasado, en realidad era la madrugada del día 23, apenas había amanecido eran las 6 am, cuando el teléfono de Mori sonaba

"ha" contestaba aun un tanto adormilado

"Takashi" esa voz infantil era inconfundible "te invito a desayunar, ven a mi casa y después pasearemos por...

"Mitsukuni..."interrumpía el chico "estoy ocupado" colgaba

tut ...tut... –onomatopeya del sonido del teléfono al colgar "¡¿cómo?" arrojando todo a su paso

"esto no puede ser, AHHHHHHHHHH" el escándalo sorprendió a todos en la casa, acudiendo inmediatamente en su 'ayuda'

Abrió la puerta y todos se quedaron petrificados al mirarle –imagínense su rostro en ese momento- no habían tenido tanto miedo nunca

"TÚ" señalando a una pobre e indefensa chica "conferencia con los Host, ahora" azotando nuevamente la puerta

Unos minutos después los teléfonos de todos los miembros del club sonaban, causando mucha molestia por parte de todos

"Hikaru...el móvil esta sonando, Hikaru"

"debe ser Tono, molestando como siempre"

"ese timbre, es de Honey-sempai"

"mmm, moshi moshi"

"alo" decía el rubio apenas alcanzando el aparato, "moshi moshi" seguía sin respuesta, y el sonido no paraba, abrió un ojo dándose cuenta que era el control remoto de la televisión, busco de nuevo entre las sabanas hasta encontrar el aparato y viendo de dónde provenía la llamada "¿Honey-sempai?"

En otra casa, un chico con mal despertar tomaba el aparato y estaba a punto de arrojarlo contra la pared cuando vio de quien se trataba

"espero que sea importante"

"moshi moshi" decía una chica que apenas y podía reaccionar del sueño que tenia

"¡HAN SECUESTRADO A TAKASHI!" lloriqueaba el pequeño

"¡¿cómo dices? ¡¿cómo puedo suceder?" preguntaba dos voces desde una línea

"¡¿lo han secuestrado? ¡¿lo raptaron? ¡¿Fue en la noche que huían? ¡¿Fue la misma sociedad de media noche que rapto a Haruhi en las ultimas vacaciones? ¡Okasan!"

"yo nunca fui secuestrada sempai"

"TAKASHI, TAKASHI...LA ÚNICA EXPLICACIÓN ES QUE ESTA SIENDO CONTROLADO POR ALGUIEN, ES HIPNOSIS, O UN RITUAL VUDU...AHHHHHHHH...TAKASHI" seguía lloriqueando el pequeño sin siquiera ponerle atención a los demás

"Honey-sempai, creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo con Tamaki" decía el de lentes con su voz seca

"AYÚDENME...TAKASHI, NO VINO A DESAYUNAR...Y ME COLGÓ, DEBE HABER SIDO SECUESTRADO POR LO EXTRATERRESTRES...FUE MAGIA NEGRA...Nekosawa, más te vale que no lo le hayas hecho nada, lo buscare...ayúdenme, les llamare en una hora a ver que averiguan" no fue necesario verlo para saber la furia que tenia en ese momento

"¿qué fue eso?" preguntaba uno de los gemelos

"creo que se fue dejando la línea abierta" comentaba la chica

"pero no pudieron haberlo secuestrado verdad, él es muy fuerte" aseguraba el king

"y para eso me despertaron" aun con furia en su voz

"ha"

Todos "¡¿ha?" gritaban y se veían entre si –bueno los que podían- "¿no que estabas secuestrado? ¿Qué te paso sempai? ¿Mori-sempai? ¿eres tú? tanto escándalo para que ahí estuviera me voy a dormir" los comentarios de todos eran confusos y poco a poco cortaron la línea

Honey corría de un lugar a otro, era 23 de diciembre en la mañana tendría que estar en su casa. Y ahí se dirigió

Todos ya lo conocían, pero era extraño, venia con un humor de los mil demonios y le faltaba algo rozado que siempre traía, pero que al parecer no le importaba en ese momento

Llego hasta la habitación de su guardián pero nada, él no estaba ahí, apenas iban a dar las 7 de la mañana,

"¡Takashi! ¿¡Dónde estas!" mas que tierno, su voz era amenazante, busco por todo el lugar –si como si fuera su casa- sin resultado alguno

Ya habían pasado algunas horas y nada, -aun no sé por qué sí no lo encontró a la primera, no le preguntó a alguien, en lugar de seguir dado vueltas por toda la casa ¿qué estaba pensando? ¿qué un tipo de casi dos metros se había metido bajo la alfombra? -

Aun así, siguió buscando, después de un rato más, regreso a su propia casa, donde nuevamente se la paso llamando a todos los miembros del host, que nuevamente se habían dormido

Caminaba en círculos tratando de pensar en donde demonios se había metido... y más aún por qué lo había dejado solo y por qué había abrazado a esa chica, que hasta ese momento no había considerado... su mente estaba tan revuelta como su habitación, donde todo estaba tirado y roto, generalmente una empleada ya hubiera limpiado pero la mirada que les ofreció esa mañana indicaba que no se le acercaran a menos de 20 metros

Se tiro sobre la cama y marco nuevamente al móvil

"ha"

Ese simple monosílabo ilumino su día

"¿Takashi?"

"ha"

"¿dónde estas? ¿estas bien?"

"Mitsukuni...ahora estoy ocupado, nos vemos después"

"yo...si" el día volvió a nublarse, la tormenta se avecinaba, el ambiente que se desprendía de esa habitación era tan pesado, el pequeño esta apunto de llorar, quería abrazar algo cuando lo noto... había olvidado a su conejo

"usa-chan" comenzó a llorar... miro a su conejo, en medio de varias cajas de regalos rotas...

"regalos...claro" golpeándose la frente, y como si hubiera resuelto la formula de la fusión fría, su mente comienza a aclararse... tomando nuevamente el teléfono

"mmm" contestan del otro lado de la línea

"¿Kyouya?... ¿podrías mandarme los videos de la fiesta?...lo que pasa es que..."

"ya van en camino...déjame dormir" y cortaba.

Efectivamente, no había notado pero a un lado de su cama se encontraban algunos discos, los metió en el reproductor y ahí estaba la fiesta, cada uno de los discos se enfocaba a una cámara distinta, centrándose en un chico en especial, hasta que al fin lo encontró, el momento exacto

"_Mori-sempai...yo quería darle este presente...no es algo muy grande, pero se que le servirá... mi único objetivo es que sea feliz y serle útil, Mori-sempai...es por eso que le entrego esto... que creo es...lo que mas quiere en la vida"_

Acaso había escuchado mal, lo que más quería Takashi estaba en esa pequeña envoltura

El moreno bajo la charola, tomo incrédulo el obsequio y lo abrió con calma, con esa lentitud que hacia tan exquisito el momento previo. Apenas lo abrió, notó sorpresa, sacó un poco el regalo, cómo ya lo había visto antes, un pedazo de tela con algo de azul y un poco de amarillo. Y ahí fue donde la mostró esa mirada tierna que únicamente debía dedicarle a él, a nadie más... era SU Takashi y nadie más podía tocarlo o se las vería con él...

'_es extraño, yo sé que quiero mucho a Takashi, pero también distingo que esto que siento son celos, tal y como lo dijo Kyouya en la mañana, creo que eh estado demasiado tiempo con Tamaki...¡Kami! Por qué no lo habré pensado antes'_

Salió corriendo nuevamente a la casa de Takashi

Entro con desesperación, al cuarto de su amigo, descubriendo aún intactos todos sus obsequios y con toda la calma del mundo –léase aventando todo como si de un minitornado se tratase- buscaba entre los presentes esa pequeña bolsa, hasta al fin encontrarla a un lado de la cama

Con sumo cuidado y miedo la toma entre sus manos y la abre descubriendo que...estaba vacía

Se sienta en la cama decepcionado, esperando a que ocurriera un milagro

Habían pasado horas, que a Honey le parecieron 5 minutos, pero debajo del agua...estaba desesperado alterado, casi sin respiración, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dándole paso al dueño de sus agonías

"¿Mitsukuni?" totalmente sorprendido, entro a su habitación, vestido con su traje de entrenamiento

El pequeño lo mira con ojos soñadores, hasta que descubre que sobre los hombros trae una especie de tela, con tintes azules y algo de amarillo '_es el estúpido regalo'_

Camina lentamente hacia el chico alto, con esa mirada de asesino...

"¿Mitsukuni?" pero no hay respuesta, el pequeño esta a suficiente distancia, lo mira con dolor y furia mezcladas y sin dar tiempo a nada, Mori es lanzado con fuerza, hasta la cama. Después de todo tampoco quería lastimarlo, mucho

Honey corre saliendo de la casa, corre hasta no poder más y ahora esta en un paraje desconocido, sin nada mas encima que...una toalla...sin darse cuenta se la había arrebatado a Mori cuando lo lanzo...ahora tenia en sus manos el porque de sus delirios...pero se quedo ahí estático, no podía mirar...

Pasaron minutos que parecían milenios, Honey regreso, -no me pregunten cómo, sólo lo hizo- a la casa de Mori y entro a su habitación, el chico aún seguía en la posición en la que había quedado después de ser lanzado. Mirando al techo sobre su cama, sin mover ni un músculo, Honey se espanto, tenia miedo de haberle hecho daño, se acerco lentamente

"¿Takashi?" no había respuesta... "Takashi...gomen nasai" aún no había respuesta, el moreno miraba el techo como si se tratase _del porque del universo_

"mmm" al fin eso era una respuesta

"lo siento, te devuelvo tu regalo, jamás pensé que me portaría tan mal...gomen...gomen Takashi"

"ha" sentándose aún sin mirarlo

"yo, no sé por qué actuaba así, perdón... yo no quería"

"ha" el mayor lo envuelve en sus brazos como siempre de manera protectora

"yo..." separándose ligeramente "no pude ver, que era...lo siento" devolviéndole la pequeña toalla

"mientes" decía el otro, sabia bien que lo había visto, pero quizás no había entendido lo que significaba

"yo...yo...bien lo vi, pero sólo es tu nombre y un dibujo tuyo bordado a un lado, que tiene de especial eso... ¿acaso te gusta tanto tu nombre o es tu imagen caricaturizada?" comenzando a subir el tono

"no"

El pequeño no entendía

"es esto" girando la toalla dejando ver la imagen de Honey caricaturizada, comiendo un pastel

"Esto es lo que más aprecio" la cara de Honey era completamente roja...aun así acercó su rostro hasta que sus alientos se mezclaban cerro los ojos, pero el contacto nunca llego

"¿Takashi?" decía un poco confundido, abriendo lentamente los ojos, mirando a su 'amigo' muy triste y temblando ligeramente

"lo siento, pero...no te compre ningún obsequio...lo siento, no merezco esto" rehuyendo su mirada

"¿por...por eso estabas tan distante conmigo?"

"hai" dándole la espalda

Honey salía de la habitación dejando al chico confundido y más triste de lo que ya estaba, unos minutos después, el moreno se cambiaba de ropa cuando Honey entre nuevamente con las manos en la espalda. El alto rehuyó su mirada

"Takashi...siéntate kudasai" el otro obedeció "yo tampoco te compre un regalo, es por eso que te ofrezco este"

El alto miro como se acomodaba entres sus piernas

"Takashi, este es tu regalo de navidad" colocándose en la cabeza un gran moño Rosado

"¿Mitsukuni?...yo"

"y como sé que no me compraste nada, yo elegí el mío...de esta habitación lo que más quiero es..." colocando el otro moño que traía en la otra mano en el pecho del chico

"pero recuerda...que los regalos no se abren hasta después de navidad" sonriéndole dulcemente con las floresitas acostumbradas a su alrededor

"espero con ansias poder descubrir el mío" juntando lenta y dulcemente sus labios, apenas un roce

"Takashi, no hagas trampa... si no yo también puedo hacerla" juntando nuevamente los labios, saboreando lentamente.

"Mitsukuni...este es mi mejor regalo"

"lo sé..." riendo

**nota de la autora.**...ok, ok...mil años para esto...en realidad quería hacer dos capítulos, peeeeeero conociéndome, mejor lo ponía de una vez todo, tengo ideas para un epiloguito, micro epiloguito, pero depende de ustedes, si lo quieren con gusto lo subo...bueno perdón por las faltas de ortografía y gramática, pero las estoy corrigiendo a las 3 am eso no ayuda mucho a la concentración... como sea, les agradecería mucho sus reviews... nos leemos pronto. Es el primer fic que escribo de esta pareja téngame compasión


End file.
